The Amazing World of Pain
by jrhyr570
Summary: Gumball is hurt by penny denying his love and struggles Finding happiness through his pain.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally"gumball said with a sigh of relief he was finally home and he could relax. His job had him working till three in the afternoon by the time he came back home the kids school day was almost finished and penny was done with work but she had to pick up the kids so he had the house to him self but he hated that because he found that he loved to hear the stories his kids would tell him after school they would tell from the pop quizzes to science lab explosions here it came only in ten minutes. Gumball sat there sat there barley able to hold in his excitement now that he worked six days a week he barley saw his family anymore so he cherished his time with was a loud knock at the door he knew who it was his three children Tulip the youngest of the three she was a little shy but was very good with instruments there was also David the middle child who loved build and work with computers and he could not forget the first born Gumball jr. what could i say he was a whole like me a lazy kid who loved video games. "Honey open the door"his beautiful wife said. He opened the door "how was school kids"Gumball said with a smile. As soon as he said that Tulip and David went off telling their father about their day but he noticed the oldest looked troubled "what's wrong jr." he looked at his dad with a sad look then walked away and went into his room "dad guess what happened at school today"little tulip said "honey I want to hear what you have to say but I have to see what is wrong with jr." I didn't know what exactly he was so upset about but I had to see what was up. when I walked into his first thing he said was "what do you want"I was silent then I answered "thats what I wanted to ask you" "how can you help me you wont understand" "maybe I c..." he started to cry"NO YOU WONT NO ONE UNDERSTANDS I GET BULLIED AT SCHOOL I AM ALONE IM FUCKING BETTER OF DEAD!" "LISTEN TO YOUR SELF SON WHY WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT I...i don't want"gumball paused and his expression saddened "I've seen my mom and my brother die and...I don't want to burry my son" "you've never talked about them before you know uncle Darwin and grandma" "Jr. this is hard for me but...I wanna finally tell you what happened to them" FIFTEEN YEARS AGO. (beep...beep) "I'm up I'm up man I hate that alarm""gumball come on hurry up we are going to miss the bus you set the clock late twenty minutes again" "ok then hurry up and get dressed" mom had left early in the morning to take darwin to the hospital because he said he couldn't breath so we had to take the finished getting dressed,and we ate then left for the bus bus arrived and we sat in the back "gumball look the leafs are starting to fall off the trees"anais said I turned my head to see the oranges and reds in the trees in previous years fall had made me happy and relaxed but as I looked upon the trees they had a sad and depressed feeling toward them then I was interrupted in my thought by none other than Tina the T-rex "Hey pea brain why do you even show up to school what do you even learn even go home and kill your self stupid fuck"tina's stupid insults didn't hurt my so I just ignored it after that she went on calling me more harsh names but I went on ignoring her because today was to important to me this was the day I finally gathered up my courage I was finally gonna ask Penny out I was afraid because all the stupid things I said before but this time I was determined not to screw it up. 


	2. HURT

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF AMAZING WORLD OF PAIN -jrhyr570

I found her next to Mrs. simian's classroom and she was as beautiful as ever. I was nervous I had never asked anyone out before a million questions buzzed through my head what would I say did I look OK then something interrupted my thoughts

"hi gumball" penny said, crap I thought now I couldn't plan what I was going to say I had to wing it

"h..i penny"she looked at me with a confused look

"what's wrong gumball"I took a deep breath

"penny I've been wanting to ask you some thing for a while...um would you like to I don't know go out with me to grab a bite of pizza with me on Friday"after that her smile went way

"Gumball you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that ?"it was a shock to me penny wanted to go out

"so is that a yes"I replied

"um...gumball"then tom the tiger walked up

"hey penny want me to drop you off at your house"then he finally he noticed that I was standi there

"hey gumball what are you two talking about"penny whispered in his ear

"oh..dude were going out sorry man you snooze you lose"then the two walked just happened I thought here I was finally asking out the girl of my dreams out a she was already going out with tom of course that tiger was on the football team but how was I less than him?! I rember that I was devastatingly sad and lonely that day my brother wasn't there to support me and the girl I loved so much just broke my heart I tried to handle my feelings but then school ended and I had to ride the bus. I got on and sat in the back like always did but in the after noon bus Darwin and I rode the bus with out Anais because the first grade got out at one so today I was bus ride had been silent for a while but a commotion started four stops before my house I looked over my seat then Tina started to laugh

"How are you lover boy looks like Juliet went and got her self another romeo"how did that pea brained dinosaur find out

"what are you talking about"I was worried that she had been spying on my the whole day

"Tobais over heard your little talk with penny and told the whole school"

"what"I always hated that kid now there was an even better reason to hate him more

"based on what he said you made your self look stupid ohh you wanna get pizza penny man your a dumb ass and a waste of life you should kill your self.I have never heard some one talk to me like that ever and I don't believe any one deserves that no matter what race dog,cat,turtle in don't give a crap them telling me that hurt me so much I felt like the world was out to get me that what they where telling me was true why didn't I deserve love what made me so different I wouldn't wish that hate on my worst enemy! So I endured the torment they put me through till I got home I went strait to my room sat down on my bed and I busted out crying


	3. Real life

There was a knock a the door

"honey is everything alright" I dint have the energy or will to answer anymore so I didn't answer

"Gumball Watterson answer the door right now !" I could feel the anger building up in my mom but still I gave no there was a sudden yell and the next thing I knew my room had no door. my mom walked inside but when she saw my face covered in tears all anger flushed out her and she sat next to me

"gumball whats wrong honey you can tell me"I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at her she had a smile on her face I knew that she was trying to comfort me

"mom..." I tried to tell her but my heart still hurt from the day I just had and the tears came back I began to snivel

"Ho..w can they be so mean I just w..wanted to be happy they act like I'm not a living thing like them"I began to tell her what happened that day she listened closely and the anger began to flush back to her face and she clenched her fist in anger but she took a deep breath

"gumball I never imagined that my baby would go through this kind of punishment promise I WILL do everything in my power to help you but right now try your best to forget that until tomorrow we are going out to eat what do you want to eat ?"I felt happy that she was helping me because when she promised me something she all ways delivered,I once again wiped my face and I thought about a restaurant we could eat at

"pizzacat" I replied

"now there's my little gummypus"she said with a open and friendly smile she lead me down to the living room and she grabbed the car keys

"Richard grab anias we are going to pizzacat"My dad jumped off the couch with lightning quick speed and ran to find where she he found her we got in to the car and left to pizzacat most of that car ride was silent and that scared me because my mom is usually loud then the silence was interrupted by my dad

"finally we are here I'm hungry"mom turned her head to look at him

"Richard I swear that you that the kid act m..."then there was a sudden flash of light I remember hearing a loud siren then blank

I woke up in a hospital bed I looked around the room and the felling of it was empty and cold my body began to fell warm and a rush of pain shot out thought my body and I let out a scream a man and a woman ran into the room and checked a bag of liquid that was hanging over my head

"His medicine is running low is his I.V in place"then the lady who came in the room with him picked up my arm carefully and replied back to the man

"Its fine for right now"I felt like my body was on fire and I felt weak

"what's happening"I managed to muster up the two whispered then the man began to talk

"Im Steve and this is Stella we decided that I would tell you what has happened we aren't usually at liberty to tell the patient what has happened without the doctor but this time he has granted us to do so because he is with your mom"all the pain went out of my body

"what!?"

"A truck hit the side of your car in an four way intersection the driver had been trying to make up hours he was behind and drove for fifteen hours straight and fell asleep at the wheel your mom is in the I.C.U right now"

"Take me to her"I said angrily

"we ca..."Steve tried to say

"NOW"I yelled they picked me up put me in a wheelchair and took me to her room in front of the door was dad and anais sat with little cuts both where silent they strolled me into the room

"what are you doing here"a doctor in the room said

"this b..."

"there is no excuse bring him out"before Steve could take me out a hand shot up and held the doctor by the arm he leaned down and when he stood straight up again he said in a mellow voice

"bring the boy here"they wheeled me over and I saw my mom with cuts an bruises all over her body she weakly started to talk

"hey gummypus tough day for you isn't it"she gave a faint laugh

"mom this isn't funny we cant loose you mom not now"I wanted to cry but I held it in but some how she knew what  
I was feeling

"gumball it's OK to feel sad your are a living being like every body"

"mom you can still live don't go we still need you"

"gumball Im not going to leave this hospital alive and I'm telling you this because you are old enough to understand. I havens been able to feel my body for awhile my only two regrets was that I couldn't help you with your problem at school and finally watch you grow up"

"mom"she grabbed my hospital gown and pulled me closer

"gumball watch over your brother and sister make sure that your dad doesn't do anything to stupid and become a strong man gumball even though I died I will always watch over you"she blankly stared at the ceiling

"gumball God is calling me to come to his kingdom g..ood by..e gumball I lo...ve you" she gave me one last smile her grip on my shirt began to loosen until she had finally let go and then the heart monitor flatlined and I was pulled out of the room


End file.
